Truth & Lies
by readergrl56
Summary: Sometimes, there are things that one does not want to believe. Sometimes, the truth needs to be acknowledged. Ino x Shikamaru


So, I have been reading "The Once and Future King" lately. Its the epic about King Arthur and its also one of my required reading for school. I must say that it is amazing. Anyone who has the chance must surely read it, though be warned that it is about 640 pages long. Trust me, you wont be dissappointed.

* * *

She tells herself that the only reason she sought him out was because of the bottle of sake in her stomach.

She tells herself that her racing pulse is due only to his sensual kisses planted all over her body.

She tells herself that they will feel only regret for their actions in the morning, as she slips quietly away from his room in the dead of night.

She tells herself that, when they next meet, his overly silent attitude is from the headache given to him by his hangover.

She tells herself that she does not feel in the least bit guilty when he spots her with her current boyfriend.

She tells herself that she is relieved only to have his friendship back when he finally talks to her again.

She tells herself that she is not a little bit disappointed that he gave in that quickly.

She tells herself that she doesn't want to do something to him that would provoke his silent punishment again.

She tells herself that the proper figure of speech, which she wants to use, is not "with" instead of "to."

She tells herself that it is, again, the consumption of alcohol that leads her to knock on his door.

She tells herself that the tongue, which is currently entangled with her own, is disgusting and not in the least bit pleasurable.

She tells herself that his 5 o'clock shadow is painful as it scratches her inner thigh, following the upward path of his tongue.

She tells herself that she does not want to crawl back into bed, under the sheet covering his hips, and lie against his bare chest.

She tells herself that there is no hint of sadness in his gaze as he watches her dress by lamplight.

She tells herself that she doesn't shiver at the memory of his tongue scraping against her skin as she puts make-up over the large, brown spot on her collarbone.

She tells herself that the high temperatures of the day, and not seeing him revert back to just a mesh shirt, cause her to suddenly feel over-heated.

She tells herself that she is not molding her boyfriend's hair into a ponytail as they make out.

She tells herself that she was not close to panting her teammate's name in ecstasy instead of the name of the man grunting above her.

She tells herself that she isn't curious to find out what would have happened if she had.

She tells herself that the reason she seeks him out after a mission is because he, unlike her civilian boyfriend, has had these kinds of missions.

She tells herself that this slow, drawn out sex is not the first time that she has truly "made love."

She tells herself that she did not mean to fall asleep with him.

She tells herself that she is not secretly thrilled when she finds his arm wrapped around her in the morning.

She tells herself that she innocently forgot to cover up his bite marks one day.

She tells herself that she is devastated when her boyfriend breaks up with her after seeing her love marks, not made by him.

She tells herself that these tears are really tears of sadness and not self-produced out of necessity.

She tells herself that she is just working off the pain when she clings onto his shoulders later that night.

She tells herself that it is not squeezing her heart painfully when she tells him it is too soon to become a couple.

She tells herself that it is all bad karma for what they did that drives her to reject his offer.

She tells herself that she doesn't want to go back into his apartment when he shuts the door behind her.

She tells herself that she applauds his self-control when he repeatedly rejects her nightly visits thereafter.

She tells herself that she feels happy for him when she sees him kiss another girl in the street a few weeks later.

She tells herself that she does not hide in an obscure corner just to listen to their public argument a month later.

She tells herself that she does not consciously put on her sexiest dress and strappiest heels that night.

She tells herself that she coincidentally walked into his favorite drinking establishment and, by chance, saw him there.

She tells herself that she is merely being a friend when she helps support him home.

She tells herself that she is mad when he roughly pushes her against the side of his apartment building.

She tells herself that she is scandalized when he pushes the straps of her dress below her ribcage and works his fingers under her underwear.

She tells herself that she wants to reject the reinstatement of his offer to become a couple.

She tells herself that she has not taken up a bit of his scent to fuse with her own.

She tells herself that, ever since they became a couple, she has not spent more time at his place than at hers.

She tells herself that she is not worried when his mission runs over a month and a half.

She tells herself that it is stress that makes her periods to be late and causes her to be physically ill.

She tells herself thatthere is no way the test will turn out positive.

She tells herself that she only cries, after Sakura tells her the news, is because the excess hormones are reeking havoc on her body.

She tells herself that he will not want the baby and either make her get rid of it or get rid of her.

She tells herself to stop daydreaming of married life with children because his mission is almost three months over and the village leaders are talking about proclaiming deaths.

She tells herself that she does not nearly tackle him with joy when he walks through their door.

She tells herself that the only reason she is so happy is because the baby will now grow up knowing his or her father.

She tells herself that she is not making excuses.

She tells herself that she is not in love with Shikamaru.

But, she knows that she is lying to herself.

* * *

This was the fastest story that I have ever written! Only took me about an hour and a half. Awesome. I really should be working on "A Night With Roxanne." I'll start that soon...


End file.
